Parodies for sale 4
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: More parodies for adoption.
1. Cosladdin

**Cosladdin: **Aladdin parody. Cosmo was a street mouse, until he met three genies. Will she win the heart of Prince Tails with their help? And what happens when Vicky makes her move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Cosmo (Sonic X)

Jasmine: Tails (Sonic X)

Jafar: Vicky (FOP)

Iago: Jet The Hawk (Sonic Riders)

Abu: Author's choice

Carpet: Author's choice

Genie: Misty, May and Dawn (Pokemon)

Sultan: Author's choice


	2. Silver

**Silver:** Parody of Shrek. Silver lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his 'friends' must save Princess Blaze for the evil Lord Him. But will love find him first?

Cast:

Shrek: Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic 2006)

Human Fiona: Blaze (Sonic 2006; as a human)

Ogre Fiona: Blaze The Cat

Donkey: Ash Ketchum and his pokemon (Pokemon), Marty (Madagascar), Spogebob, Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants), and ALF (ALF)

Dragon: Misty Waterflower and her pokemon (Pokemon)

Farquaad: Him (PPG)


	3. Silver 2

**Silver 2:**Silver is off to meet the in-laws, but Blaze's father doesn't approve. Now Silver has to deal with the prince that was supposed to save Blaze, an insane fairy godmother, and a team of assassins.

New Cast:

King Harold: Author's choice

Queen Lillian: Author's choice

Fairy godmother: Belltrix (Harry Potter and The Order of The Phonix)

Prince Charming: Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter)

Puss in boots: Tom, Jerry (Tom & Jerry), Gary Oak and his pokemon (Pokemon), Buck (Home On The Range), Sheen, Carl (Jimmy Neutron), and Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)


	4. Dawnladdin

**Dawnladdin:** Aladdin parody. Dawn was a street mouse, until she met three genies. Will she win the heart of Prince Gary with their help? And what happens when Shego makes her move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Dawn (Pokemon)

Jasmine: Gary Oak (Pokemon)

Jafar: Shego (Kim Possible)

Abu: Piplup (Pokemon)

Iago: Kaa (The Jungle Book)

Razoul, the captain of the guards: Rouge The Bat (Sonic x)

Rest of the guards: Azula (Avatar), Blackfire (Teen Titans), Cassidy (Pokemon), Ember (Danny Phantom), Wave The Swallow (Sonic Riders), Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible), and Natasha (Rocky and Bullwinkle)

Sultan: Professor Oak (Pokemon)

Story Teller: Bartok (Anastasia)

Common theif: Technus (Danny Phantom)


	5. Toontastic 4

**Toontastic 4:** Parody of The Fantastic 4.

Cast:

Reed Richards/ Mister Fantastic: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Susan Storm/ Invisible Woman: Misty Waterflower (Pokemon)

Ben Grimm/ The Thing: Ben (Ben Ten: Alien Force; His form as "The Thing": Author's choice)

Jhonny Storm/ Human Torch: Edward Elric (FMA)

Victor von Doom/ Doctor Doom: Author's choice


	6. Katladdin

**Katladdin: **An Aladdin parody. Katara was a street rat, until she met three genies. Will she win the heart of Prince Terrence with their help? And what happens when Larxene makes her move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Katara (Avatar)

Extra with Katara: Sokka, Sukki (Avatar), Knuckles (Sonic X), and Author's choice

Jasmine: Terrence (Fellow Author)

Jafar: Larxene (Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

Iago: Rouge the bat (Sonic X)

Sultan: Jiraiya (Naruto)

Genie: Sakura, Ino, and Tenten (Naruto)

Carpet: Dragon (Shrek)


	7. The Ghost of Notre Toon

**The Ghost of Notre Toon:** A parody of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame".

Cast:

Quasimodo: Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Esmeralda: Winry Rockbell (FMA)

Captain Phoebus: Edward Elric (FMA)

Frollo: Jafar (Aladdin)

Laverne the gargoyle: Jessie (Pokemon)

Victor the gargoyle: James (Pokemon)

Hugo the gargoyle: Meowth (Pokemon)

Djali (Esmeralda's goat): Skitty (Pokemon)

Clopin: Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King)


	8. Yugladdin

**Yugladdin: **An Aladdin parody. Yugi Muto was a street rat untill he met a genie. Will he win the heart of Princess Tea Gardner with his help? And what happens when ? makes his move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Jasmine: Tea Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Jafar: Author's choice

Iago: Paul (Pokemon)

Abu: Bloo (Foster's Home)

Carpet: Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Genie: Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle)


	9. The Sailor Queen

**The Sailor Queen:** A Lion King parody and gender switch.

Cast:

Simba: Rini/ Sailor Minimoon (Sailor Moon)

Nala: Author's choice

Mufasa: Serena/ Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)

Sarabi: Darien/ Tuxcedo Mask (Sailor Moon)

Zazu: Luna (Sailor Moon)

Scar: Cassidy (Pokemon)

Shenzi: Rouge The Bat (Sonic X)

Bonzi: Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Ed: Ed (Ed, Edd, & Eddy)

Timon: Sakura (Naruto)

Pumbaa: Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Air Bender)


	10. The return of Vicky

**The return of Vicky: **Vicky has returned for her revenge on Cosmo, with the help of a new ally. But Cosmo's got a new ally of her own...But can he be trusted?

New Cast:

Abis Mal: Farquadd (Shrek)

Abis Mal's men: Various villains/vileness


	11. Ethaladdin

**Ethaladdin:**Aladdin parody. Ethan was a streetrat, until he meets three geines. Will he win the heart of Princess Zoey with their help? And what happens when Walker makes his move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Ethan a.k.a. Batthan (Fellow author)

Extras with Ethan: Ash, Misty (Pokemon), and Shadow (Sonic X)

Jasmine: Zoey (Pokemon)

Jafar: Walker (Danny Phantom)

Iago: Author's choice

Abu: Mushu (Mulan)

Sultan: Van Helsing (Van Helsing)

Genie: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes), Marty (Madagascar), and Author's choice

Storry Teller: Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic 2006)

Razoul, Captain of the guards: Author's choice

Rest of the guards: Eggman (Sonic X), Skulker (Danny Phantom), James, Butch (Pokemon), and Joker (Batman)


	12. Daniladdin

**Daniladdin:** Parody of Aladdin. Dani was a street mouse until she met three genies. Will she win the heart of Prince Timmy with their help? And what happens when Belltrix makes her move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Dani Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Jasmine: Timmy Turner (FOP)

Jafar: Belltrix (Harry Potter)

Abu: Snoopy and Woodstock (Peanuts)

Iago: Pinky and Brain (Pinky and The Brain)

Genie: Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants), and Author's choice

Sultan: Timmy's Dad (FOP)


	13. The Trainer King

**The Trainer King: **A parody of "The Lion King". Ash can't wait to be king; But Jafar will do anything to steal the throne!

Cast:

Simba: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Nala: Misty Waterflower (Pokemon)

Muffsa: Author's choice

Sarabi: Delia Ketchum (Pokemon)

Zazu: Sebastian (The Little Mermaid)

Shenzi: Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Bonzi: Skulker (Danny Phantom)

Ed: Galaxar (Monsters VS Aliens)

Scar: Jafar (Aladdin)

Timon: Author's choice

Pumbaa: Author's Choice


	14. Sokkaladdin

**Sokkaladdin: **Sokka was a street rat, until he met three genies. Will he win the heart of Princess Suki with there help? And what happens when Megatron makes his move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Sokka (Avatar)

Extras with Sokka: Aang, Katara, and Toph (Avatar)

Jasmine: Suki (Avatar)

Jafar: Megatron (Transformers Animated)

Abu: Momo (Avatar)

Iago: The Jersey Devil (Monster Quest)

Sultan: Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Genie: Author's choice


	15. Cosladdin and the Queen of the Metarex

**Cosladdin and the Queen of the Metarex: **Parody of the thrid Aladdin. Cosmo and Tails are to be wed. But when the evil Metarex ruin it, Cosmo sets off to find her long lost sister.

New Cast:

Cassim (Aladdin's dad): Galaxina (Sonic X)

The 40 theives: Metarex (Sonic X) and Deceptacons (Transformers Animated)

Sa'luk: Megatron (Transformers Animated)

The Oracle: Author's Choice


End file.
